La MewMew
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Hodges may hate his cat sometimes, but he wouldn’t let harm befall her. Especially when said harm comes in the form of Greg Sanders. [Greg S. x D. Hodges]


**Title**: _La MewMew_  
**Author**: SephirothFlame  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: I don't' own CSI and odds are, I never will. I am, however, proudly owned by my cat Sarin.  
**Warnings**: Slash  
**Spoilers**: None that I'm aware of.  
**Pairings**: Greg Sanders x David Hodges  
**Words**: Aproxx. 584  
**Sephiroth's Rants**: I don't know where the hell this came. All I know is Sarin and I were sitting at the computer desk looking around on DHodges when Sarin just kinda stared at me blankly. (Her Human!crush is Hodges. It's kind of cute, in a way.) I had an urge to write a short drabble because of it.

**Summary**: Hodges may hate his cat sometimes, but he wouldn't let harm befall her. Especially when said harm comes in the form of Greg Sanders.

* * *

"Where is the MewMew?" Greg asked, tossing his jacket on the arm of the couch (ignoring it as it fell to the floor, and Hodges picked it up, draping it on the back of the couch).

"Hell if I knew, The Damn Cat hates me," Hodges muttered, shrugging off his own jacket, and sitting on the arm of the couch to pull his shoes off, before putting them against the wall neatly. (He'd put them away later, if he remembered.)

"Stop calling her that," Greg glared at Hodges, kneeling to peer behind the couch, only for her not to be there. "Sarin?" Greg asked, shuffling off to peer into the kitchen, "Where are you La MewMew?"

Hodges snorted. "Stop giving The Damn Cat nicknames."

"She likes them!" Greg protested, turning to glare at Hodges who rolled his eyes, before walking over to the counter where a small thing of cat treats sat. He tossed it to Greg, and the blonde was immediately pounced by a small cat, brilliant blue eyes glued intently to the treats. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Sarin let out a soft mewl, rubbing against Greg's legs affectionately and he knelt to scratch her behind the ears. She purred lightly, nuzzling against Greg's hand as he did so. He popped open the treats and laid out five in a straight line, grinning like a five year old when she ate them in that order.

"You're pathetic," Hodges sighed, ruffling Greg's hair as he walked past the male to get into the kitchen, and the smaller blonde stuck his tongue out. "Oh, real mature."

"Nyah!" Greg said, sticking a thumb in each ear, making a face behind Hodges back.

Hodges snorted, not having to turn around to know what the blonde had done. Sarin let out a soft mewl, nuzzling against Greg's shin, begging for more treats and before he could even think about it, he heard Hodges' "Don't even think about it, Sanders."

"Sorry, MewMew," Greg stage-whispered, "I don't think the mean old Hodgey-Wodgey wants you to have anymore." Sarin nuzzled, and stared up at Greg with her pathetic blue eyes. "Aww!" Greg cooed, picking her up and cradling her to his chest like a baby, "Can I keep her Hodgey...?"

Hodges glared over his glass of juice (mango peach, his favourite. So of course Greg detested it). "If you keep with the disgusting petnames, Sanders, I'll let her eat you."

"Ooh, kinky animal sex," Greg winked.

Hodges choked, dropping his glass. "Put my cat down _now!" _Hodges ordered, and fearfully Greg obeyed, "If you so much as _look _at her again, I'll swear-"

"Hodges," Greg said, fighting back a laugh, "David, babe, I was joking."

Sarin had wandered over to lap at the juice, and Hodges let her, his eyes still narrowed at Greg.

"I wouldn't hurt La MewMew, I swear," Greg said earnestly, smiling apologetically, but Hodges didn't give.

The older male did kneel to pick up the cat and take her into the room. He paused, glancing over his shoulder, "Clean up the mess in the kitchen." Greg opened his mouth to protest, but Hodges cut him off. "And I may let you sleep in here with me and Sarin."

Greg let out a reluctant sigh, but headed into the kitchen to do as he was told. After all, he hated sleeping on the couch. Besides, Sarin liked to lay next to his neck and purr, and it felt nice in a weird sort of way.

**Enfin**.


End file.
